


蒸餾

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 金有謙覺得自己像是一戳就要軟下去的夏日果物，已經通透漫出了熟爛的氣味，卻等不到採集的人。他抓住朴珍榮的手，困難地乞求眼前這人幫他解決窘迫的情況，然而朴珍榮只是伸手在他的後頸輕輕揉按。





	蒸餾

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!朴珍榮/Omega!金有謙

金有謙在練習室裡發情的時候什麼也沒帶。大意了，他在沙發上蜷縮著身體，想給隨便一個人發語音訊息的時候就聽見門卡解鎖的聲響。他急急地抬起頭，在發現走進來的腳步十分熟悉時才放任自己鬆軟下了身子。腳步來到他的面前，帶著隱約的白花香調，金有謙支支吾吾地想要開口，那人的手就先覆上他的後頸。

「怎麼在練習室裡這樣子呢。」

朴珍榮的聲音太過冷清，他忍不住往那張手掌瑟縮，想用Alpha的氣息沾上自己，卻又不得其門而入。金有謙夾緊大腿，褲子裡頭已經黏膩得亂七八糟，朴珍榮惡劣得要命，明明把一切都看在眼裡，偏偏在這時候默不作聲等他開口，就想看他狼狽又羞愧的表情。

「珍榮哥......我不知道是今天、唔......，哥幫、幫幫我......。」

「有謙想要什麼方式，自己說出來才行。」

金有謙覺得自己像是一戳就要軟下去的夏日果物，已經通透漫出了熟爛的氣味，卻等不到採集的人。他抓住朴珍榮的手，困難地乞求眼前這人幫他解決窘迫的情況，然而朴珍榮只是伸手在他的後頸輕輕揉按。

「啊、哈啊......！」金有謙縮起了頸，眼前的霧氣讓他不住眨眼，哆嗦著嘴唇用顫抖的聲音說：「......想要哥標記我、從裡面。」

朴珍榮幫他渡過幾次發情期，一開始只是咬開腺體把訊息素注進去，然後陪著他在空調房裡睡過幾天幾夜，愈後來他們之間卻有了些不可告人的羞恥秘密。

金有謙覺得可怕的是他會清楚記得發情熱上來神智不清時自己趨於本能的那些行為，是從那次開始的，已經過了第一波的發熱，卻在深夜猛然爆發開來。他被體內的燥熱悶醒，忍不住濕著腿根用性器在陪著他的朴珍榮大腿上來回磨蹭。金有謙記得很清楚，他在黑暗中想要偷看朴珍榮的臉，卻被那雙乾淨的眼睛看進了深處。朴珍榮只是靠過來，輕輕吻了吻他的臉頰，然後把手伸進他濕透的睡褲裡。

那次之後他的發情期就不只是單純的暫時標記與陪伴，總會伴隨著濕漉漉的體液交換，與被單底下的性事，他會用沒羞沒臊的方式懇求，讓朴珍榮幫他摳搔身體裡頭發癢的那處，用白濁的體液讓他從裡到外染上氣息，直到再也沒辦法從裡頭泌出更多的蜜液。他已經記得那個氣味了，混著茉莉與晚香玉的訊息，標記後將他的香草豆莢味從暖調降溫，像是和朴珍榮一起淋了一場雨。

此時他也渴求著，卻只能胡亂用嘴唇蹭過那人的手心。朴珍榮像是於心不忍，抬起他的下顎，用拇指按過嘴唇。

「乖，張嘴。」朴珍榮將他帶得離自己的胯近了些，單膝跨上皮沙發，拉下棉褲將半勃的性器靠上他的唇邊。「先舔硬了才能給你。」

於是他就照做。

金有謙不擅長這個，他必須很專注才不會讓牙齒磕碰上即使對Alpha來說依然脆弱的陰莖，會舔得口水都流出來還無法將性器好好放進嘴裡。朴珍榮基本上不會出聲指導，只是用手托著他的下顎，讓他將嘴張得再大一些，幾乎讓他有嘴角要扯破的錯覺。朴珍榮撫摸著他臉頰連接頸部的軟肉，像在摸一隻溫順的狗狗那樣不施力道地搔抓，指腹碰觸的方式像是小心地碰著果皮，不去戳壞底下熟透的蜜肉。可是他需要更多，金有謙仰著頭想要呼吸，卻只是讓陰莖插得更深頂進了軟顎。他幾乎在瞬間反射性地咳了起來，眨著眼掉下生理性的眼淚。朴珍榮很快退了出來，讓他靠在胸前拍著背順氣。

偏偏這樣的距離太容易缺氧，他一吸氣，鼻腔裡就都是不知何時濃烈起來的花香；分明是白花，卻能馥郁得讓他頭昏腦脹。金有謙把全身的重量放在朴珍榮身上，扭著腰讓被填滿的需求能好好看到，那人也不折磨他了，靠上沙發讓他趴上來，將濕透的衣物一一剝除，才將手指揉弄起了滿是體液的入口。金有謙很快就失去重心，趴跪在朴珍榮大腿兩側的膝蓋撐不住，只好攬著那人的頸子胡亂湊著鼻子嗅聞。

「謙啊、自己跪起來。」朴珍榮拍了拍他的大腿，邊撥開兩臀充滿彈性的肉瓣，將性器前端抵在了入口。他勉強地支起身子，讓朴珍榮把陰莖慢慢推入，卻很快又失去平衡直接坐了到底。幸好Omega的生理構造讓他變得異常柔軟，甚至分泌了過量的體液，才不至於被突如其來的入侵扯壞。但是感覺仍然過於強烈了，他嗚咽著不成句子的顫音，需要被按著肩胛的凹陷撫平，一邊用臉頰和手心漫無目的地尋找朴珍榮裸露在衣服外的肌膚。朴珍榮安慰性地舔著他的鎖骨及胸口，金有謙本能地挺起胸，把深紅色的乳頭湊到濕熱的舌前讓朴珍榮幫他舔濕舔硬，又在牙齒啃上來時痙攣著發出呻吟。朴珍榮把一邊乳粒用唇舌伺候得紅腫硬挺，他就自己用手指夾著另一邊搓弄，那人見了忍不住笑起來，聲音從乳尖傳導到敏感的肌膚上，又讓他顫慄著流出更多腸液。

朴珍榮察覺他適應後便沒有浪費太多時間，扣住髖骨開始由下向上貫入，每下都往他舒服的地方頂，很快就讓金有謙軟下了腰。Alpha的性器在內壁抽插，把他撐成朴珍榮的形狀，每次頂到生殖腔的宮口他都忍不住一顫，咬著舌頭不願發出過膩的嬌聲，想要被插進來、又害怕真的被撞開，所以每下插到最深處他都覺得自己在潰堤的邊緣。

「哥、珍榮哥......、插進來，射給我、嗚......！」

「不行喔。」

朴珍榮沒有理會他的哀求，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的頸子權當安撫，又換了個方向讓金有謙在沙發上躺倒。金有謙感覺一隻腳被高高拉開，兩人汁水淋漓的部位暴露在朴珍榮的視線底下，瞬間讓他慌亂了起來。他掙扎著想要合起大腿，卻被伸手捏住稍微疲軟的性器，邊將抬起的腿放在自己肩上，讓交合處能更緊密地嵌在一起。雖然失去重力加成後沒法每次都頂進最深處，但由朴珍榮自由控制操進裡頭的角度他就操得更刁鑽了起來，每一次都觀察著金有謙的表情，非得在每個進出都碾過能讓他高聲呻吟的敏感點。大腿內側已經酸軟得無法使力，金有謙放棄了任何一點的矜持，配合朴珍榮的頻率扭著腰臀，企圖讓自己快些迎來想要的高潮。在快感的追逐下他幾次要差點掉下沙發，是朴珍榮及時把他撈回椅墊上才不至於讓頭部或肩膀用危險的方式著地。

「真是不省心的孩子。」朴珍榮邊說，更用力地按住他的腿根加快了抽插的速度。金有謙想抗議自己早已不是小孩子了，卻也覺得哭著求哥哥讓自己舒服的行徑跟小孩沒什麼不同。他扯著朴珍榮的袖子，伸手要對方把自己攬入懷裡，朴珍榮沒再釣著他，幾乎溫柔地讓他抱住自己的肩膀，半跪在沙發上往敏感點碾磨。金有謙真實發出了哭音，自己彎著大腿發抖著射了自己滿肚子都是，也弄髒了朴珍榮胸口的衣衫。

那人也不在意，只是讓他偏過頭露出白皙的後頸，又用指緣摩挲了幾下才咬開腺體。金有謙在暫時標記的瞬間又夾緊後面射了一次，過了高潮的恍惚期才發現他哥還硬著在裡頭，卻拍拍他的大腿叫金有謙讓他退出來。

「哥不射嗎？」他小聲地問，那人偏過頭來，用再熟悉不過的眼神盯了他兩秒，幾乎讓他想要躲開視線。

朴珍榮沒有回答他的問題，靠近了些親了親他的眼角，又用手指刮過他的鼻頭。

「這麼想在練習室被哥內射嗎？以後練習的時候都想起來怎麼辦？」

「才、才不會......！」

金有謙跳起來反駁，那哥卻要笑不笑地讓出位置，讓他看見鏡子裡自己的倒影。雙腿大張赤裸地癱在沙發上，前後沾滿不知道從哪裡流出來的體液，他迅速地全身發紅，想把自己埋起來又無處躲藏。朴珍榮笑了出聲，他從來搞不清楚這人是寵著他還是對他特別壞心眼。

或許兩種都有，那也沒關係。

反正他已經暫時是這個氣息。

fin.


End file.
